Atem's Desert Rose
by BlackRoseDragonCK
Summary: Egypt set one-shot. Atem has been friends with Teana for years...but what will happen when he suddenly sees her in a different light? Disclaimers inside.


**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH BY KAZUKI TAKAHASHI OR DESERT ROSE BY STING**

**This is an Egypt set fic about Atem and Teana (of whom Tea is the reincarnation). **

Atem sighed as he stood in the throne room beside his father, the Pharaoh Akhanamkhanen. It was a large chamber with gold-painted walls that shimmered in the torchlight, the ceilings, held up by glittering pillars. Colorful murals depicting Egyptian warriors and gods were painted on several of the back walls, illustrated in striking shades of red, blue, green, and purpled that only appeared in the homes of royalty. As if to accent the elegant surroundings, Akenamkhanen's priests stood around as well, wearing their finest clothing and golden jewelry to illustrate their high status.

All of this splendor was not merely present on a whim. They were getting ready for a social gathering, in which many important diplomats were more than obliged to attend. Aside from the plush atmosphere, the decadent food set out by servants was enough to tempt even the most resistant individual. In spite of all this….Atem was absolutely dreading it.

This was because the diplomats were bringing their daughters…..in the intention of making one of them the young prince's future wife. The daughters wouldn't have needed much of a push to consent to this plan—for Atem was exceedingly handsome. At the age of sixteen years, he had a slim yet toned body from years of sword practice with his father; striking black-rimmed eyes of the most unique crimson; the typical coffee-colored skin of an Egyptian; and distinct, slickly spiked hair of red, black, and blonde.

In order to claim a husband of such wealth, power, and attractiveness, the girls would dress themselves in the most licentious clothing and parade about shamelessly, hoping to tempt the future king….but ironically earning his eternal dislike as a result. He desired someone who was beautiful on the inside as well as the outside….and these girls simply did not fit that description.

Often, Atem found that his personality put off more than a few political fathers and daughters. He was a tad standoffish and serious, not because he was a bitter person. That was just his normal attitude. He was very intelligent and witty, more than once giving a wry statement that sent people storming away in a huff. Truly though, he was kind, sincere, and brave. All who knew him well….would easily vouch for him, saying that he was the truest friend they could ever hope to have….all who knew him well…

Atem sighed again. These ever-faster approaching guest DID NOT know him well….and he was certain that by the time the night was over, they would all hold him much disdain. Oh, how much he was dreading this….

"You are sighing an awful lot, my son," Ahkenamkhanen murmured, arching a concerned eyebrow at the prince.

Atem sighed. "Forgive me, father….I just….I am dreading this, as you well know."

"I know….just do your best to put up with our guests. You are under no obligation to marry any of the women….but a king is ALWAYS obligated to treat his subjects with honor and respect. Do that….and you are at no fault."

"I suppose so…." The prince forced a smile….but let it drop as quickly as it had appeared. He tried SO hard to treat people civilly…but sometimes he just couldn't seem to deny himself the leisure of a sardonic quip or two. His companions understood this….

Atem suddenly brightened, remembering a change in the festivities this year.

"You said that you are allowing the girls living here at the palace to join in this time?"

"That is correct," His father nodded. "They've always worked so diligently to make everything immaculate for our social gatherings….I figured it was only right that they be allowed to have a little fun as well."

The prince mentally rejoiced. Perhaps he would be able to hide among his female friends to escape from the female guests' clutches. Isis was several years older than him and quite beautiful so she might scare them away….Mana would flat out tell them to back off, that he thought of them as rabid jackals of Anubis rather than tempting women….and then there was Teana. Teana….she was the daughter of one of the priests who worked in the palace kitchen. She had above shoulder length chocolate hair, glittering eyes of pure sapphire, a slender figure, and skin that was paler than normal Egyptian skin as a result of being made to keep out of the sun.

In spite of all this beauty….she was NOT like the other pretty girls who came to visit. She was smart and witty, yet her soul shone with a pure, spotless light. She was kindhearted and hardworking, choosing to save her earnings for practical things rather than spend it on clothing and jewelry that would otherwise spoil her. Atem had known her for several years now….and had grown fond of her…perhaps more fond than he realized.

The young prince's thoughts were interrupted when Siamun began announcing the arrival of their so-called "esteemed" guests. He gave one last groan to which his father shook his head disapprovingly…and the large palace doors opened.

In washed a torrent of people, all elegantly dressed and bearing expensive gifts for the king. They came in one by one, presenting their presents and bowing before the Pharaoh before separating into orderly, slightly cliquish groups. Upon catching sight of the females, each more sparingly dressed than the next, Atem shrank back behind Isis and Mana. Teana….was no where in sight.

The diplomats' daughters began scurrying around, searching for the handsome prince while Mana rolled her eyes in irritation.

"Harpies….ALL of them…."

Isis sighed. "Yes, they do seem a bit….conspiratorial."

"A 'bit'?" Atem chortled, pushing both girls closer together to allow him a better hiding place. "Where is Teana anyway?"

Mana raised her brows. "Didn't you hear? She is going to be a part of the entertainment this year."

The prince was genuinely surprised. "Really?….what is she planning to do?"

"Not sure….she seemed kind of shy about the whole ordeal and wouldn't tell me."

Atem contemplated this for a moment. He had never thought of Teana as the type who liked to perform….what exactly was she planning to do?

As if seeking to answer the inquiry, Siamun called out that it was time to begin the entertainment and asked that each participant get ready. Here came the annoying part….the portion of the party in which Atem was forced to watch the girls openly flaunt themselves about….and act as though he approved.

After grimacing through several provocative acts, it was announced….that it was Teana's turn to perform. Atem perked up, curious. He hadn't even seen her come into the room….and therefore had been unable to ask her what she was doing.

When the girl appeared….Atem's jaw nearly hit the stone floor. She was dressed in a dress with a white, form-fitting top that left her slender arms free. The bottom part was in strips rather than solid, alternating white and a pale blue that amazingly accented her eyes. A few silver bangles clung to her wrists and her chocolate tresses hung freely, nicely framing her ivory face.

The prince though for sure that she couldn't possibly look more beautiful….until she began to dance. Dancing to a lively yet haunting tune, Teana's movements….were graceful…magical…fluid-like. They weren't at all provocative….just beautiful. They were graceful and gentle….like the refreshing drops of water in a very rare Egyptian rainstorm. The girl was so stunning….like a desert rose in an oasis garden…so beautiful that it was almost painful for Atem to watch. Each second, seemingly stretched out to impossible lengths…was somehow agonizing.

_I dream of rain_

_I dream of gardens in the desert sun._

_I wake in pain._

_I dream of love as times runs through my hand._

Teana's movements grew more intricate. This time, she was like the dancing flame of a torch…graceful in itself…and casting hauntingly beautiful shadows on the wall. Atem had to resist the urge to moan softly. Somehow, he felt intoxicated just watching her…still agonized…still tortured by her beauty….

_I dream of fire._

_Those dreams are tied to a horse that will never tire._

_And in the flames_

_Her shadows play in the shape of a man's desire._

_This desert rose…_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise._

_This desert flower…_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this._

Finally, the dance ended. The torture….the agony…the bliss…was over. Teana gave a respective curtsey as the guests applauded for her, or rather the MALE guests cheered while the females scowled. The prince still felt entranced, his mouth dry by what he'd just seen. Never….have he EVER beheld such grace…such splendor. Teana turned and met his gaze exactly. His breath caught. Those hypnotic eyes of cerulean….seemed to burn with a fire that he'd never seen before. Somehow, it made his infatuation grow even more. It made his heart….burn with a fervency he'd never experienced.

_And as she turns_

_The way she moves in the logic of all my dreams._

_This fire burns._

_I realize that nothing's as it seems._

Atem waited impatiently through the remaining acts, then went to go find Teana. He wanted to ask her where she'd learned to dance like that….no, that wasn't true. He just wanted to see her again….he felt so empty without her all of a sudden….it hurt.

With a little help from Isis and Mana, he managed to evade the female guests and set off in search of the blue-eyed beauty. Eventually, he found her standing on a secluded balcony away from the palace. Teana stood there…looking simply mesmerizing. Her chocolate hair blew fluidly in the desert breeze….her pale skin glittered in the silvery moonlight…her dress flowed around her, as if it were…somehow part of her.

The prince cleared his throat and Teana gave a little gasp, turning around to face him. Those eyes were practically glowing in the pallid light, their cerulean sparkle accentuated by the thick ebony lashes….

Fighting off a blush, Atem went to stand beside her. He swallowed hard before finally finding his voice.

"I…just wanted to tell you how well you did tonight."

"Oh…" The girl smiled, and the prince's heart lurched. "Thank you…"

"Where…did you learn that…?"

Teana's face went pink. She was obviously embarrassed about the question….but she allowed him the indulgence of an answer.

"My mother loved to dance….and I suppose I inherited that passion. I've always practiced when no one was looking….that particular dance is called the 'Desert Rose.' My mother came up with it herself….and I wanted to honor her memory."

Atem nodded, and the two remained silent for several awkward moments, staring out at the ebony, star-filled sky. Occasionally, they snuck little glances at each other, and looked away quickly in embarrassment. Each loved the other so deeply….and neither was brave enough to admit it.

Suddenly, a soft music sounded from the throne room. It was slow and soothing….and perfect. Atem looked at Teana, and held out his hand.

"Will you do me the honor of a dance?"

The brunette blushed…..but nodded shyly, slipping her delicate hand into his. He tentatively placed his hands on her waist while hers went to rest on his shoulders. Then, they began to move….slowly….back and forth….

At first, their dance was awkward and shy….but the timidity vanished almost as soon as it began. Free from the prying eyes of others, they could be themselves….for real.

Teana's arms snaked around the prince's neck and she laid her head on his shoulder, her body, molding against his. Atem, meanwhile, slid his hands down to her hips, and buried his face in her hair. He breathed in her sent….sweet….intoxicating…and allowed his fingers to trace up to her neck. Her skin was soft and peach-like, and to her, his touch was gentle yet commanding. The fire within them both…was slowly beginning to flare.

_I dream of rain._

_I dream of gardens in the desert sun._

_I wake in pain._

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand._

The prince's hands ran along her curvaceous form. He gazed up at the raven sky….illuminated by a full silvery moon and thousands of little diamond-like stars….yet somehow, its beauty seem meager now.

_I dream of rain._

_I lift my gaze to empty skies above._

_I close my eyes._

_This rare perfume is the sweet intoxication of her love._

Atem pulled back so that he could look at the girl's face. Teana's expression was serene, her eyes, half lidded, her lips….full, pink…and pursed. The Egyptian teen's heart raced, his mind went numb….and his instincts took over.

Atem dipped down and captured her lips in his, groaning deeply as she eagerly responded to it. He backed her against a wall, hands, traveling down to her curvy sides and delving into an even deeper kiss. They broke apart only for need for air, and Teana placed her hands on the spiky-haired youth's muscled chest. He closed his ruby eyes, relishing her gentle touch.

Atem traced her lips with his fingers, breathing in that intoxicating scent before crashing his mouth against hers again. Tangling his fingers into her soft locks, he did not hesitate to go deeper. The soft moan she emitted pleased him. She was his now….his intoxication….his desert rose.

_I dream of rain._

_I dream of gardens in the desert sun._

_I wake in pain._

_I dream of love as time runs through my hand._

_Sweet desert rose…_

_Each of her veils, a secret promise._

_This desert flower…_

_No sweet perfume ever tortured me more than this._

**Hope you liked and please review :). Please no flames. This is probably the most romantically heated fic I've done so far XD… In case anyone is wondering, I am trying to get all of the one-shots out of my system before starting on my next big project.**

**I DO NOT OWN YUGIOH OR DESERT ROSE**


End file.
